Truth or Dare
by claireelisabetta
Summary: When the surgeons at SGMW all come over to a party at April's, she wasn't sure what to expect. But it sure as hell wasn't drunken truth or dare, especially not with a certain Pediatric surgeon.
1. Chapter 1

April wasn't quite sure when her "quiet get-together" turned into a full blown house party, but then again, her judgment wasn't exactly stellar at the moment. She couldn't help it that she had a weakness for peach Schnapps, and after her long day at work, fruity alcoholic beverages seemed like a pretty good idea. Most of the surgeons managed to snag the night off, and the house was full of wasted doctors. She herself, was standing by the snack table, hoping nobody would notice her eating handfuls of m&m's with Jackson at her side going on about some hot OB to Alex. Her chocolate frenzy was stopped, however, by Callie's booming voice echoing around the room- "TRUTH OR DARE!" Her initial yell was soon joined by screeches of agreement, and before April knew it, she had been swept into a circle on the burgundy printed rug.

"Ok, ok!" Cristina called out. "Me first! Me first!"

Meredith squinted at Christina. "Let me guess. Dare?"

Christina beamed. "You know me so well."

"Ok, I dare you to… finish this bottle of tequila in 2 minutes!" Meredith held up a half empty bottle of San Jose, swirling it around in the saffron tinted bottle.

"Puh-lease," Cristina slurred, grabbing the bottle by the neck and bringing it to her lips. After 120 seconds of chugging the bottle, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and grinned. "Easy peasy!" The rest of the room burst into an appreciative applause, before Callie called out, "April next!" April would've sighed if she wasn't feeling so bubbly, the Schnapps fizzing through her nerve endings.

"I bet she'll do truth," Alex advised. "She's not a dare kind of girl."

April scowled at him, her voice childish as she replied "Oh yeah? Well then I pick dare. Make it a good one!" Ha, Alex could take that. She was totally a dare kind of girl. Well, kind of.

"Ok, well then, I dare you to kiss Karev!" Jackson smirked. "For a whole minute!" This suggestion proved very popular with the rest of the surgeons, wolf whistles erupting through the room. April couldn't think of anything to do but scowl even harder, a pink blush spreading through her cheeks.

"Unless you're too scared," Cristina mocked, an evil smile taking over her delicate features. "Maybe you aren't a dare kind of girl after all."

"No!" April cried, mouth set in defiance. "I'll do it." She turned to face Alex, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. The look on Alex's face wasn't disgust, like she'd imagined it would be, but something softer. His eyes were open wide, staring at her apprehensively. April crawled on her hands and knees across the circle, trying desperately to ignore the staring from her fellow surgeons. Cristina looked like she was about to wet her pants from excitement, Meredith clinging to her arm with a maniacal grin on her face. Once she had reached Karev, she pulled herself up onto her knees, meeting him at eye level. Suddenly, she froze.

"Well, do it!" Jackson called out, waking her from her reverie.

April was never one to peel off the band-aid slowly. Sucking in a breath of air, she lunged forward to meet Alex's mouth, her lips interlocking between his. Everything was silent as he pulled her closer, mashing their bodies together. Her breath hitched as his thumbs stroked the sides of her cheeks. His tongue tasted like beer, and something else she couldn't place. Pretzels? Whatever it was, it was nice, and she definitely wouldn't mind tasting it a little longer. They got closer and closer, until April ended up sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Alex's thumbs had now slid from her cheeks to her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts each time they moved up and down. Whatever April had thought kissing Alex would be like, this was certainly not it. She had expected it to be short, brutal, a clash of teeth and tongues and lips. This was gentle, and soft, and she quite liked it. After what she thought was a minute, she slowly pulled her mouth away from his, looking around to an empty room. Alex stared at her, then smirked. "Peach Schnapps? Figures, you're too girly for any of the good stuff." April rolled her eyes, pulling herself off the ground before offering a hand to Karev. He accepted the help, using the pull to make it to his feet.

"So, uh, where did they go?" April asked, confusion mixing with her embarrassment. Her question was answered, however, when the rest of the group walked back into the living room, pulling their coats on and grabbing their bags

"Damn, you guys took your time." Jackson remarked, glancing at his watch. "It's been like 30 minutes." April's mouth opened in shock, trading a surprised look with the swollen lipped man next to her. Half an hour? It felt like mere minutes.

"We're going to Joe's. You two coming?" Meredith asked, a knowing smile warping her mouth.

"Uh, not tonight," April said hastily, cheeks still red.

Alex shook his head, "Nah, I'm just gonna get some sleep. I'm on call tomorrow morning."

Cristina giggled, unconvinced. The group said their goodbyes, leaving in a cluster through the wooden doors. "Use protection, you two," she called, laughing hysterically as the door slammed shut. Alex and April were left staring at each other.

"So, uh," April said awkwardly, staring at the floor.

"Yeah."

Before the redhead could process anything, she was wrapped around Alex, their mouths colliding for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews! This chapter is pretty short, which I apologize for, but I'm hoping to add another chapter pretty soon. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. xx**

* * *

It was the Schnapps, April thought, as she sat on top of the beautiful boy in her living room. It was the alcohol that was making her actually _want _to kiss somebody like Alex Karev. It was so wrong in so many ways; girls like April didn't make out with boys like Alex. She was a virgin, for Christ's sake, and he went through girls like they were library books. Alex was the type of boy that her mother warned her against countless times. Karen Kepner's words echoed through April's head as she sucked on Alex's bottom lip, earning an appreciative moan- "They only want one thing, April." But as the Pediatric surgeon slipped his strong hands under the back of her shirt, she couldn't help but think that she might want it too.

Alex's lips moved down to her neck, sucking and kissing the curves and concaves behind her ear. April was shocked when she heard herself release a deep moan, feeling Alex's grin on her skin. She wanted nothing more than for Alex to keep going, to feel him in every part of her body. She was ready.

"Oh my god," she stammered, pulling back from Alex. "I have to, uh- I have to go." The redhead all but sprinted down the hallway, running to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Alex stood up, a small smile growing on his face. "Figures Kepner would be the best kisser out of the group," he mumbled, opening the fridge and looking for another beer, as the sound of water running filled the flat.

April closed her eyes as she stepped into the stream hot water, her fiery hair darkening and sticking to her back. "Crap," she whispered to the showerhead. She felt like she was in a trance, bewitched by Alex. She had made out with plenty of boys before, it wasn't as if Alex had been the first one. But somehow, her kiss with Alex was different from any other she had experienced in her life. It was passionate, filling her bones with need. It wasn't like her to feel so ready to have sex, to be willing to give it up to a guy she had only kissed once. Well, twice, technically, April thought, a smirk twisting her lips. No matter how hard April tried to push the thoughts of Alex out of her mind, she couldn't. It was like he had latched on her brain with his stupid boy lips. Sighing, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Alex Karev was not the type of boy to get all worked up over a kiss. At least, that's what he told himself as he sat at the kitchen table, one hand dangling a beer over the table and the other absentmindedly brushing his lips. It wasn't like they'd done anything, either. There was no groping, no fondling, nothing _near _sexual enough to get him all hot and bothered. But why was he still thinking about April Kepner's mouth on his, her pale skin tinged pink with heat, warm against his own? Alex shook his head, trying to rid his head of the fantasies about the fire-haired Trauma surgeon that were all of a sudden consuming his thoughts.

_April smirked, eyes glinting darker as she pulled off her white dress and left her standing in nothing but a pair of lace panties. "Come here, Alex," she crooned, letting her pink tongue glance across her bottom lip as she made her way closer to him. Her fingers were tugging at the tops of her lacy underwear, pulling the side down just enough to offer him a sneak peek. "Come here," she repeated, as she brought her lips a fraction of an inch closer to his and- _

No.

_April stood, dripping wet. The warm water cascaded down her milky breasts as she shut her eyes and beckoned Alex to come closer with her finger. "Take me," she murmured, her hands wandering across her body. She moaned seductively as her fingers grazed her hipbones, and slowly made their way down to -_

**No.**

Alex's eyes jerked open. He felt wrong, thinking about April like that. Not only was she still a virgin, she normally annoyed the hell out of him. Alex couldn't figure out why all of a sudden she was making him act like this. The sound of the water shutting off finally managed to snap him out of his April-fueled haze. Alex felt his cheeks turn warm when he heard her light footsteps pattering down the hall as she made her way to her bedroom. The distinct click of a lock sounded, and Alex stood up, sighing. "Crap," he whispered to the half empty beer bottle on the scuffed wooden table.


End file.
